


A Knight's Honor

by RoseGardenTwilight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cheesecake, F/M, Human Kwami, Knights - Freeform, Magic and miraculouses, No superheroes, Will add more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/pseuds/RoseGardenTwilight
Summary: Plagg knew what he wanted, a knightship under Prince Adrien, to protect the Kingdom with everything he had...he just had a little trouble reaching the castle. On his way, he got distracted by the fairest of maidens. But it was the detour that gave him the confidence in the adventures to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).



> A.N.- Look here, another one shot. I blame this one on my binge through of Merlin. I wanted to gift this to Alex to make her smile. I know how much she enjoys her Cheesecake. So enjoy this dose of Plagg and Tikki flirting. Some things might be slightly inaccurate, but for my sake, if you could squint and ignore that. I did spend at least an hour researching stuff, but there's so much to the various facets that I very well could have missed something.

There was one thing that Plagg knew; he couldn’t be lost. The path to Papillon was well traveled by many people including knights. But when he had decided to seek knighthood under soon to be King Adrien, and he had gotten turned around so easily. A knight should be able to find his way to the forest, and if he ever found his way to Papillon, he surely would never admit how long the journey took.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something black and red, and his curiosity got the better of him. He veered off the path and began to follow the cloaked figured. They moved nimbly whoever they were as if they knew the area like the back of their hand. Plagg hopped off his horse once he reached an open meadow. His gut twisted. He shouldn’t have followed them; the detour only turned him around twice over. If he wanted any chance to find his way; he would have to circle back.

Then she dropped her hood.

Plagg froze as he felt his breath catch. The woman in question was beautiful; long dark flowing locks with red ribbon streaming through it and deep dark eyes he could fall into.  Her dress may as well have been ripped from ten thousand roses because of its vibrancy — a perfect match to her cloak. In the best scenario, he had stumbled on one of the fairest maidens in the land, and the worst was that he created her out of hunger filled illusion. Either way, he desired to remain in his state of bliss from her company, even for a couple seconds more.

“May I help you?”

He was trapped. She was bound to notice him eventually, but he didn’t have an answer prepped on the tip of his tongue. “I was headed to the palace. I seek an audience with the Prince and a humble request to serve under his knighthood. When a small laugh escaped her lips, Plagg’s heart fell inside his chest. But even so, it matched her beauty, so he almost didn’t mind being the cause of her amusement.

“Is that why you were following me?” She replied a coy smile played among her features, “the palace is in the opposite direction.”

Plagg knew he would be in trouble if he couldn’t come up with an excuse. “Well I was on my way to meet with the Prince, but then I saw you all alone wandering through the woods, and I wanted to ensure your safety.”

“My friend accompanied me out here, so I’m far from alone.”

 Plagg took a step towards the enchanting maiden, “then my eyes deceive me because I only see one beautiful maiden.”

“She’s assisting me with picking flowers.” She replied before her hand pushed a fallen stand behind her ear, “but you may keep me company until she returns if you wish.”

Plagg’s heart raced inside his chest at the suggestion; she invited him to stay. “It would be my pleasure”- He paused unsure of what name to give her, calling her a beautiful maiden repeatedly might make her wary, even though it was the truth.

“Tikki,” She answered with a curtsey.

“Plagg,” he replied shortly before quickly tied off his horse on a nearby fallen tree. “At your service.” He stooped down and brushed his lips against her knuckles, “My Lady.”

“I’m not a Lady, I’m”- She stopped herself short and eyed him hesitantly, “I’m no one special.”

“If that were true, then there is to be shame across the kingdom,” he breathed. _Because you deserve to be someone special._ “And their opinion differs from mine, for I take great joy in our time together.”

The last thing that Plagg thought he would he would actually enjoy would be watching Tikki skip around the field picking flowers, but it beat traveling around in circles trying to find the castle.  After some time passed, he sat back resting on his hands. “Why do you have to pick flowers?”

The question caused her to pause and glanced at the assortment in her hand. Her shoulder’s shrugged pushing down whatever she was holding back. “I thought it would be a nice gesture for my Mistress.”

“And she lets you out in the forest all by yourself?” The information startled him to his feet. How cruel of a person allowed their servants to be so vulnerable? Thieves and the likes ran about these woods and a woman traveling alone would be a prime target.

“I can handle myself.” The mischief sparkled in her eyes, “I grew up with a brother, and he taught me how to handle a sword.”

“Oh really?” Plagg leaned forward interest peaked. “Wouldn’t you need a sword?”

Tikki closed the gap but stopped just short. “I would just steal yours.” In a second his sword ended from his sheath to her hand. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

The teasing only bruised his ego as he added having his sword stolen by a maiden on things not to tell the King. They sat down, and Plagg was thrilled that nothing more about the matter was said as Tikki continued to pick flowers. He spotted a flower near him that bloomed almost the same color as her dress. Plagg was far from an expert in flowers, but he knew that it was beautiful and that he wanted Tikki to have it. He picked it and unabashedly handed it to her. The pink spread to her cheek which complimented the flower, but she accepted it all the same.

“Why do you want to be a knight?”

“When I was a boy, my village was attacked. I was told to hide, and because of it, they slaughtered my mother and father. From that day I vowed that I would not be helpless in the presence of evil. I trained with a sword and dedicated myself to it. I became a squire and served under a knight, but a year ago he died of a rare plague,” Plagg paused in silence the scene replaying through his mind. He was brought out of the painful memory when Tikki placed her hand on his forearm. “It sounds crazy, but I know that I’m supposed to serve the Prince and protect him.”

His stomach interrupted the two, and he shrunk back sheepishly. Time had escaped him, and it had been several hours since he had consumed anything. If truth be told, he assumed that he would reach his destination before he thought he would need to eat again. Even if Prince Adrien refused his request, there would be time to gather provisions for his three-day journey before heading back.

Not that he wanted to head back home, nothing waited for him there. Many thought he was foolish for making this trek in the first place, but he pushed all the naysayer’s words down. The idea had been with him since he woke up in a cold sweat one night, but his dream had been clear. At first, he had tried to shake the idea, but every attempt met failure. He gave into the idea; he was supposed to serve as a knight to Adrien.  Not even a week later, he packed up his belonging left the city and everything he knew.  

“Hungry?” Tikki teased as she dropped her flower bundle and began to rummage through her bag.

“I’m sorry—I just thought that I would have reached the city by now.” What was the best way he could apologize for his bodily reactions? Plagg had no clue, but the tips of his ears were dipped in heat from his embarrassment.

Tikki held out her hand a small piece of camembert cheese rested in her palm. “Here, I don’t have much, but you can share with me.”

All Plagg could do was stare at the gift, mouth slack-jawed. Tikki knew nothing about him, and here she was sharing her food. “Thank you,” he replied the glimpse of a smile emerged. Tikki was indeed as beautiful on the inside as the outside.

“Well I couldn’t very well have a malnourished knight defending the kingdom, can I?” Tikki shot him a playful look as she folded up the remaining cloth and shoved it back in her bag.

“That’s if Prince Adrien will have me.”

“He will.” The confidence in her tone was astounding and unwavering, but she didn’t budge or backtrack on her statement.

“How do you know?” he asked wishing he could have that much faith in his calling.

“There’s a reason that Prince Adrien gained the reputation that he has.  He sees your character, which you carry in strides. He would be foolish to turn you away; I wouldn’t”— Tikki bit her tongue as color flooded her cheeks.

“I only hope your King and Prince are as generous as you.” He couldn’t stop the heat from creeping across his face too.

“Tikki, Tikki!” A voice echoed through the fields.

The pair looked up and saw another girl running towards them, flowers spilling out of a basket she carried. Plagg glanced at Tikki then returned to the mysterious girl. He had almost assumed that she had lied about being accompanied. The other girl also had dark hair to contrast her stunning blue eyes. His lips ticked into a frown as she nearly tripped over her feet. She would do more harm than good in a shop if she carried her clumsiness with her.

“Tikki, there’s a field not far from here bursting with flowers. Next time we can go there!” She slowed when she saw that her friend was not alone. “Oh- I didn’t realize—Who is your friend?”

“Marinette, this is Plagg, he wishes to join the knighthood under Prince Adrien,” Tikki answered before he had the opportunity.

It didn’t go unnoticed that at the Prince’s name, the girl’s cheeks rippled gently with color.

“Surely, our great Prince could do with another brave knight,” She replied allowing her flustered state to take over. “It is getting late in the day; we should return. You know how Lady Chloe gets if we stay out too long.”

Tikki scrambled to her feet with Plagg right behind her. “Have we been out that long?” She turned to her company, “I’m sorry, we must go.”

“Allow me to accompany you,” Plagg’s words spilled out before he could stop them. His request earned him a smile.

“We would be honored.”

The walk ended too soon for Plagg's liking, but on the bright side, they were able to make it to the castle in record time were able due to his company's knowledge of the surrounding areas. It hadn't gone unnoticed that that Tikki hadn't left his side the entire way, despite her having the opportunity to run ahead and walk with her friend. Once the group wandered through the main gate, they came to a halt.

"I want to wish you luck with your audience with the King," Tikki hugged her bag tighter as her gaze fell to the floor. "Show him what kind of knight you can be, I know you will succeed." She turned to leave, but he gently reached out and touched her arm to stop her.

"Will I ever get the pleasure to see you again?" He hadn't meant for desperation to leak from his words, but Plagg wasn't willing to let her walk out of his life without some protest. Tikki was special.

She offered a warm smile before pushing a strand behind her ear. "I know it is not the last time we see each other good knight," she beamed.

Plagg stood there as he watched the two girls giggled and talked among themselves as they strolled away. He knew that he would not forget Tikki’s generosity and kind words any time soon. She seemed confident that they would see each other soon, but Papillion was such a large place, fate would have to intertwine them. His trip had already been full of surprises, but he still had business to attend to. The jitters reentered his body for the first time in hours; he couldn't back out now. His eyes jumped up to the castle; it was the moment that he was waiting for. He understood that it was a big favor that the King would have to ask. King Gabriel had no way of knowing his intentions were true; he just had to trust him, not an easy feat when the kingdom experienced such opposition.  But Plagg would face as many trails as it took to prove his trust and loyalty. Others might not understand his motivations, he didn’t understand them all the time, but for the first time, he could sit at peace knowing he was where he belonged.

 

Plagg never anticipated how it would feel to have this many sets of eyes on him at once, but he couldn’t allow his fear to show, not when he was awaiting the answer from the King. He wished that he had a friendly face, so he closed his eyes for an instant, and an image of Tikki came to mind.

“You say you traveled to join my son in knighthood,” Gabriel started circling him much like a vulture would its prey. “Why should we allow you to serve, if you conducted your training under another knight and left his stay to travel here?”

“My knight who I learned from passed from a disease that swept the land, and I”- He stopped as he spotted the two maidens from earlier slip in from the servant’s entrance and stood behind a blonde girl that sat in a less promenade seat behind the King’s throne. She worked in the castle, no wonder she could be so confident that they would see each other. He watched as a smile crept on her face, and it gave him all the confidence he needed. “Put me in as many trials as needed to prove my loyalty. I will serve your kingdom with everything I have until my last breath.” His speech was compelling no doubt; he meant every word. The only question was if it was enough for them to offer him a chance.

“Let him prove himself in the training grounds. We will see what he knows.” Adrien’s voice filled the hall for the first time since the conversation started.

Plagg’s eyes darted to his figured and let out a soft sigh. At least the Prince believed him, now if only his father would agree.

“This is surely unprecedented,” the King rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “but if my son is to assume the throne one day, I must trust his judgment. The decision is his.”

Adrien rose from his seat and crossed the short distance to stand in front of Plagg. Their eyes locked for a moment then Adrien placed his arm on his shoulder. “Training grounds at dawn, I pray that you don’t disappoint.”  

Plagg bowed his head out of respect, “I would never, my Prince.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knighthood and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n.- You all are too kind. When I saw the excitement for this story my mind immediately began to turn with plotting it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I’m going to put an apology in advance if not all the dialogue and phrases are time era appropriate, I did try.

 

“Marinette!”

The sound of her own name brought unrest and fear whenever Chloe shouted it. She didn’t know what she had done wrong, but the one thing she was sure of was that Chloe would give her an earful for half the day to endure her not to forget again. It wasn’t that Chloe was unbearable, well not most of the time. Serving the King’s ward provided the necessities as well as protection living within the castle walls. Her small quarters weren’t any caliber close to that of her Lady, but they were home. What made her job more bearable was Tikki, Chloe’s second maiden. The details of their meeting had become fuzzy over the years, but they had become near inseparable.

“You called my Lady?” Marinette asked as she hurried into her room.

“What are these?” Chloe spat pointing to the flowers on her table.

“Flowers, you asked Tikki and me to go out and”-

“These flowers look like they’ve been run over by a cart before you brought them to me.” She grabbed them from the vase and shoved them in Marinette’s direction. “I expect you to fix them,” she finished with each word more pointed than the last.

Marinette rushed to grab the flowers plucking them from Chloe’s fist. To go out and get more flowers would take another several hours, which was possible if Chloe didn’t give her any other tasks.

“And make sure you wash my dresses. I want to look presentable for the Prince’s party, and it’s only a few days away. Everything has to be perfect.”

“I’m sorry, perfect for?”

“For the Prince to realize that he’s in love with me of course,” she replied as if it was most apparent thing in the world.

The words stabbed her heart into shards. Of course, Chloe had her eyes set on Adrien, how could she not? Any feelings she had would be irrelevant; he would have to marry of his station, to unite kingdoms; not for love. She knew it would make things easier to go about her day to forget, but her heart still fluttered when they would pass in the halls.

“Are you listening to me?”

Chloe’s voice served as cold water to her thoughts as she shook her head and refocused on her tasks at hand.

“Useless,” she muttered to herself loudly not caring if Marinette heard. “What are you waiting for the seasons to change? Get out of my sight!”

Marinette started to rush to the door before she was stopped once more.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Chloe’s eyes darted to a basket full of her unwashed clothes.

Marinette knew she couldn’t be serious until she realized she  _was_. Marinette tucked the flowers under her arm because it would take two hands to drag the heavy basket down to the washing station. A grunt escaped her lips as she picked up the basket with every hope that Chloe would tell her to come back for it. Instead, she shooed her off.

Not that it mattered, four steps out the door she tumbled into someone, the flowers flew in the air and Chloe’s priceless dress scattered on the dirty ground. Marinette tripped with the basket and let out a loud yelp before hitting the ground.

“My apologies.” The voice that filled the air caused her to freeze. Of course, it was her luck that she runs down the Prince with Chloe’s spoils.

“S-sire.” Her face paled, and she knew if word got back to the King, she might spend some time in the stocks. “I’m so sorry. She peeled a dress off his legs as quickly as she could. “It is all my fault.”

“Why, do you know I was walking down the corridor at that exact moment and decided to attack me with enough dresses for half the kingdom?”

Marinette’s mouth dropped unsure how to answer his teasing. She settled on replying with a soft, “no,” before her eyes latched on to his mischievous green ones.

“Then I saw let the blame be put to rest,” he cracked a smile in reassurance before eyeing the clothes once more, “Perhaps with some of these dresses.”

She blinked once as his words washed over her, was he joking with her? The proper etiquette was to laugh when the Prince made a joke, but Marinette could only focus on fighting the heat rising to her cheeks. “Well, it would be less to wash?” She lost the battle when the Prince burst out in laughter at her joke. Color flooded her cheeks, and she could nothing and sit there and watch him with his captivating laugh. It died all to quickly then felt her body freeze as he turned his attention back to her.

“You have something”- His fingers just ghosted her hair to retrieve the flower tangled from the collision. “There,” he breathed taking the picked flower with him. Their eyes connected, and he was fairly sure he heard a small gasp.

The door to Chloe’s room swung open, “What is going on out here?” The harshness in her features melted in an instant at the sight of the Prince.

“Adrien! I apologize on the half of my maiden. Sometimes she’s so clumsy. “-

“No harm was done, except maybe on a dress. But I’ll have a new one sent to your room,”

“If you insist.” The flirtation in her tone was undeniable. “Was there something else that you wanted to tell me?”

Adrien turned to address the maiden he had collided with, but every scrap of evidence had disappeared except the flower that rolled between his fingertips.

* * *

 

“It was awful, Tikki. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I’m not sure if I can face him again.” Marinette groaned as her head dropped into her hands. “He was covered in Chloe’s dirty dresses, that’s how he’s going to remember me!”

Tikki eyed her friend warily, her friend had always had the flare for the dramatic side, but this was on the ridiculous side. The castle had thousand of servants running around at all parts of the day. It wasn’t likely he would remember any of their interaction, but she kept that to herself in fear the information would send her into another tailspin.

“Chloe also wants us to get her new flowers, the ones we chose were not up to her… liking.”

“I’ll handle Chloe if you take the north side of the castle.”

”Thank you, Tikki, I owe you one.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Tikki giggled. “I’m not letting you completely off the hook.”

Marinette watched in confusion as Tikki’s lips tugged into a smug grin until mind caught up with her. The North side of the castle; that meant Prince Adrien’s room. She moaned, to switch out the flowers in Adrien’s room meant that she might have to see-let alone speak to him again, but the last time she saw him he was on the south side near Chloe’s room. There was still a chance that they could miss each other. It meant that she would have to reroute herself and visit his quarters first. She gathered the remaining flowers and placed them in her basket. Chloe’s dresses would have to wait until she doubled back because she had a feeling that would take up the remaining part of her day.

Tikki released another giggle as she watched her friend race off. As damaging as her overactive imagination could be, her head and heart were in the right place. Sometimes she needed a small push. She glanced to make sure she was alone, before raising the few of the now pitiful flowers to her nose and breathing in deep. Her mouth started murmuring words that to the untrained ear would sound like gibberish. When she pulled the flowers away, there was a whole new set in their place. “Let’s see Chloe try to insult these flowers.”

* * *

 

Marinette hoped that the Prince hadn’t returned. Otherwise, it might prove a more awkward encounter than she wished to endure. She gently pushed open the door and glanced around the room to find it empty. A sigh escaped her, of relief or disappointment she wasn’t sure. Even with their awkward encounter from earlier that day, he had been so lovely despite her clumsiness. It was one of the reasons that she knew he would be an amazing king. She quickly grabbed the old flowers and replaced them. Perfect, now all she needed to do was to skip out before he came back and-

“You again.”

“I sorry to disturb you, Sire. I was merely changing the flowers. I’ll be on my way.” Marinette made a bee-line for the door only to stop in her tracks.

“What’s your name?”

She winced thankful that he didn’t have to witness it with her back turned. If he were upset with her, then knowing her name would seal whatever punishment he deemed fit. To not answer wasn’t among her options, so she took a breath of courage. “Marinette, your Grace.”

“Marinette,” he repeated almost as if he was committing it to memory. He walked towards her closing the gap. “And you serve under Chloe?”

“For about four years now, Sire” she answered.

“Adrien.”

“Pardon?” Maybe she heard him wrong. He couldn’t be asking what she thought he was.

“You can call me Adrien.”

What he was suggesting was far from ordinary, it made Marinette shift uncomfortably where she stood. “I don’t think that is the wisest thing Si”- she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed his eyebrows knit together, “Adrien,” she corrected. “Think of what Lady Chloe, your father—Surely they wouldn’t approve of me addressing you in such a manner.”

“Then it could be our secret.”

“Sire,” she replied cursing mentally as she did so. Even though she didn’t know how to process what he was asking of her, but she hated watching his face mold with a pained expression.

Adrien growled and leaned wall next to the window. “What if I just want to be normal?”

The thought caused her stomach to twist with slight anger. “Because you can’t be normal! It is a gift that you were born into the position that you were so that you may rule your people with respect and dignity.” Talking to the Prince in such a manner was dangerous if it angered him then she could be thrown in the dungeon for a day or two to learn a lesson. At the moment, she didn’t care. “I believe you will be the greatest King that this kingdom has ever seen. You will be a King that the people will follow you to the ends of the Earth just because they believe in you. Don’t let anything take that away from you.” Realizing what she had said especially to the Prince, her embarrassment had taken over even though she meant every word. “Now if you excuse me, Lady Chloe has dresses that need my attention.” If she had angered Prince Adrien, he certainly didn’t say anything as she exited his chambers. She barely made it to the nearby wall before her knees turned to jelly.

Adrien watched the Marinette run off for the second time this day, each time more confused than the previous time. She had captured his attention with her actions, and she seemed nice enough. Not to mention she had to have the patience to wait on Lady Chloe. However beautiful, Adrien had grown up with her, and she had her moments where she demanded too much or demeaned the people around her. She may be part of the commoners, but she deserved to be treated with respect. When he ruled, he wanted to be a fair King, not one who ordered by pushing everyone under their shoe like dirt. He didn’t know why but knowing that someone believed in him that much to be King, he could imagine it.

Adrien glanced back at the flower he had placed on the table from their earlier encounter. A smile tugged at his lips and didn’t leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

The sun started its trek into the sky peeking over the horizon. As promised Plagg stood on the field awaiting Prince Adrien’s arrival. If he had to stand on the field looking like a fool for hours on end, then he would. It was up to him to prove all the things that he said in front of the King; this was the only way he knew how. Plagg had to be confident with any combat challenge that Adrien threw at him. Training with a sword had been what consumed the last several years of his life. His hard work and dedication were about to pay off.

“Plagg?”

It was frightening how hearing her voice made his heart instantly speed up. She was here, to watch him? The nerves crept up with any scenarios involving him failing. How would that look considering the amount of faith she placed in him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to wish you good luck,” she replied a smile carried her lips. “I brought you something, not that you need it. I know you’ll succeed.”

Plagg blinked at the extended handkerchief unsure how to process it. He was touched, although he wasn’t sure how it would aid him.  

“A ladybug landed on it his morning; it’s good luck.”

He accepted the gift not having the heart to tell her that he didn’t believe in luck or magic. Everything in his life he had to earn through hard work. If such a thing did exist, it had never been kind to him.

“Thank you,” He stooped low and left a kiss on her hand, “my Lady.” The satisfaction of the color re-emerging to her cheeks was just as great the second time. The handkerchief found safety beneath his armor.

“I told you, I’m not a Lady,” she hushed the brilliant shade of red still saturating her cheeks.

“You are to me.”

Tikki opened her mouth to protest once more, but never gained the opportunity.

“I see you decided to show up.”

“I’m a man of my word, Sire.” Plagg’s lips twitched up into a smile at the realization that this was happening. What he had spent years perfecting and a week traveling was coming to pass. Could this be a dream?

“You will be put in the ring with one of Papillion’s finest; me. If you can last more than a minute in the ring, then you have shown your sword skills are worthy of being a knight.”

He knew it wouldn’t be easy, Adrien’s skills with a blade were known across the kingdoms. Engaging in battle and holding his own would take all the discipline he taught himself over the years. A true knight came prepared to face anything, including a skilled swordsman.

“I accept your challenge.”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed, “very well, begin!” He shouted.

The hourglass flipped, and the two began to circle one another. Plagg knew better than to blind attack. Adrien would finish him in a second. But if he didn’t strike once, he’d be marked a coward. He went to hit, but Adrien deflected the blow. Thankfully, his footwork was decent, although he struggled to keep up with the Princes. Blow after blow the metals clashed and clanked continuing their dance.

Until Plagg notices something white on the ground; Tikki’s handkerchief. It was enough of a distraction that In one swoop, Adrien had gotten his feet kicked out from under him. His back hit the ground hard, but nothing more damaged than his pride.

“A nice attempt, but it seems like additional training is needed. Maybe next time.”

This couldn’t happen. He was supposed to be here. The only course of action was to act quickly. He swung his leg catching Adrien entirely off guard to the point he hit the ground and lost his sword. Plagg scrambled to regain his weapon and point it at the Prince’s throat. Instantly his arms were seized if nothing else to protect the Prince.

Adrien rose and ran his hand through his hair to release the dust and dirt. But what came as a shock to everyone around; he started to laugh. The guard’s grip on Plagg loosened only to disappear completely when Adrien shooed then back.

“I haven’t seen fighting like that in a long time.” He held out his arm to which Plagg could only stare at bewildered at first before shaking.

The cheers from the crowd were a welcome addition to sweeten the pot. Plagg glanced around until his eyes landed on an older Chinese gentleman who started at him. Tikki was talking to him, but his eyes never him. When the man’s eyes narrowed, a shiver shot down his spine.

“Congratulations,” Adrien grabbed Plagg’s shoulder snapping him from his thoughts. “With that form and wit, we would be lucky to have you with us. You’ll start on guard duty tonight.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Plagg watched as the Prince made his way back towards the castle. He had done it, even though it wasn’t official yet, he had become a knight. His eyes shot back to where Tikki and the old man used to be only to find the space empty. In fact, he didn’t see her anywhere. How could she disappear in a matter of seconds? And who was that man?

 

 

Plagg could barely contain his excitement, after passing the first test, Adrien seemed more than eager to give him a task. And while standing guard in the middle of the night was the most simulating task, it was required to keep the King safe. His ears perked up at the sound of gravel being kicked, but when he glanced around his search returned empty. _Maybe_ _it_ _was_ _an_ _animal_ , he told himself. He couldn’t hope to track down an enemy to the throne on his first day on the job. Then he saw it, a flash of a dark cloak, fleeing close to the wall taking refuge amongst the shadows. Every bone screamed in his body to do something-anything. He had no idea what this person could be a traitor fleeing Papillion in the dead of night.

“Hey.” His voice should have been ten times louder, not a whisper. _How_ _could_ _a_ _mere_ _whisper_ _stop_ _a_ _stranger_? Be assertive, he told himself.

“Stop!” This time more confidence rang through his words. Not that the other guards heard him, but whoever was sneaking did.

They froze for a full 30 seconds then burst out in a run.

 Plagg’s first couple steps lacked as he didn’t expect to have to chase anyone tonight. The other guards referred to this shift as dead man hour because of the lack of movement. “Stop!” He shouted again at the running figure as it turned around another corner. Whoever it was knew the area well, but Plagg was quickly gaining. When he turned the corner, he slammed to a stop. The assailant had done as he wished and stopped and glanced back at him.

It was Tikki.

His head began spinning as one word repeated over and over in his mind, although it was not circling in his own tone, but of hers.

_Please_.

If he allowed the other guards to catch up to him, it would mean horrible things for the maiden. He didn’t know why she was out at this time of the night anyway. The King would no doubt, assume the worst.  The choice was his, a decision he had less time to make once the alarm bells started blaring.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The Tikki he knew had to have a reasonable explanation.  “Go.” He hadn’t decided if he hated the cowardness within him, but time to question her was not on his side.

_Thank_ _you_ , _Plagg_.

There is was again, that voice in his head that didn’t belong to him. When his gaze jumped up to where Tikki was before, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n- so it begins. I had so much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it too. I’m going to try and update chapter 3 as I can. If you are not subscribed or have the story bookmarked and want to keep up with the story please do as the updates won’t be regular.

**Author's Note:**

> A.n.- So if you want to read more I'd definitely put this one on subscribe or bookmark it. I have so many ideas for this, but I can't pick up another fic right now. It will eventually be continued at some point because there's so much that could be done. (And I have to explore the Adrienette side ) I may be getting in over my head, but I invite you along for the ride. Let me know what you think!


End file.
